Lion-o's true love and unexpected changes
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Mum-Ra sends Lion-o to another planet in hopes of putting the Thundercats in disorder. Lion-o meets a kind Thunderian lioness named Liosia who is a year younger than him who nurses him back to health and in that time they start a serious relationship. Soon something changes their lives forever. Will Lion-o return home with her or will they be found by the Thundercats? Rated M safe
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"I need a plan to send the Thundercats into disarray, send into disorder. Make it almost impossible for them to work." Mum-Ra said. "I know what I must do I will send Lion-o away," he said. "Without his leadership the Thundercats will not know what to do," he said.

Lion-o was out enjoying the nice sunny day. The birds were singing and Snarfer was tagging a long. "This sure is fun Lion-o," Snarfer said.

"Yes it is," Lion-o said. "There is much to be seen," he said. "Look over there is the micrit territory so we should be careful when we go over there, they are very small and we must be careful of them," he said.

So they went another way and continued to explore.

Once they were in a meadow Mum-Ra attacked them. "Oh no," Snarfer said. He saw Mum-Ra send Lion-o through a portal that lead to another planet. He ran off before Mum-Ra could catch him. Snarfer ran and ran and made it to the tower of omens. He started to talk but it made no sense because he was so panicked.

"Here Snarfer breathe into the bag." Pumyra said handing him a bag.

Snarfer breathed into the bag. He calmed down. "Now tell us what happened calmly." Tygra said.

"Okay Lion-o and I were exploring then Mum-Ra appeared and sent Lion-o away to another planet and I don't know which one." Snarfer said.

"Oh dear," Pumyra said.

"Hopefully Lion-o is okay wherever he is," Panthro said.

"Yes and he should be able to summon us." Tygra said.

"All we can do for now until locating Lion-o is hope." Lynx-o said.

Lion-o tumbled down a hill and hit a tree and he fell unconscious. He saw someone coming before he blacked out. The one who found him was a Thunderian lioness a year younger than him named Liosia. She took him into her house and began to treat him.

"Ugh where am I?" Lion-o asked.

"You're in my house," Liosia said. "I'm Liosia, I found you injured and passed out in the rain." she said wrapping up his arm with a bandage.

"I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

Liosia bowed to him. "You don't have to do that," Lion-o said.

"Well you have quite a few bumps, and bruises," Liosia said splinting his leg. "You bumped your head, you cut your left arm, dislocated your right shoulder, and broke your left leg," she said.

"That is probably why I feel so achy." Lion-o said.

"That makes sense," Liosia said. She got something out. "Here take this, it will ease the pain." she said giving him a pill.

Lion-o swallowed it with a gulp of water.

"Now I will get you some of the stew I made for dinner," Liosia said. She came over with the food. "Are you strong enough to feed yourself?" she asked.

"I think so, but I'm right handed last time I tried to feed myself with my left hand I made a mess of myself," Lion-o said.

"Okay then," Liosia said. Then sat down and began to feed him.

"This is good," Lion-o said.

"I'm glad you like it, now get some rest," Liosia said.

"I will," Lion-o said then fell asleep.

The next morning Liosia checked on him. "Liosia I don't want to be a burden," Lion-o said.

"You aren't being a burden you're hurt," Liosia said. "If you need anything just ring this bell," she said handing it to him.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"You're welcome," Liosia said.

"Before you go can I have another pillow under my leg?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course your leg needs to be elevated." Liosia said. She place it another pillow under his leg.

"That feels so much better," Lion-o said.

Liosia started to do work around the house. Lion-o would ring the bell if he needed something. But he was careful not to over do it. Liosia sometimes checked on him when he didn't ring the bell. "Okay Lion-o time to change your bandages," she said. She was very gentle when she changed them.

Lion-o felt himself blush when she came in. She was so beautiful, kind and much more. He wondered what he was feeling. "What you are feeling is love Lion-o," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"She is also feeling a deep affection for you, you two are forming a deep bond. That bond will grow stronger, I can tell you two are meant to be," Jaga said leaving.

Lion-o smiled at that thought him and Liosia together forever. That was a wonderful thing to think about. Liosia was tending to Lion-o again. "You are looking a lot better than you did," Liosia said. "You are healing up nicely," she said.

"It's all thanks to the care you are giving," Lion-o said.

"Well it's also because you are getting the rest you need." Liosia said. "I know it might be hurting still in one more week you will be well again." she said.

"Great," Lion-o said.

Then Liosia and Lion-o's faces got close and they kissed. They pulled away after a short bit. "That was amazing," Lion-o said.

"I enjoyed that," Liosia said.

"I love you Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I love you too Lion-o," Liosia said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia cared for each other deeply. Lion-o protected her. Some of the male Thunderians sometimes were very rude to her and trying to touch her. But Lion-o kept them back. They knew he was the lord of the Thundercats so they didn't mess with him. They saw he loved Liosia and valued her as a person.

Lion-o and Liosia had very affectionate relationship. They would sit for almost hours just kissing and holding each other close in deep make out sessions. They loved each other very much. They were tempt to do more. But they rather marry and wait but it was hard when they felt the deep affection they felt for each other.

"Liosia we have know each other for a few months, and I want to be with you forever," Lion-o said.

"I want to be with you too," Liosia said.

The two of them started to kiss. They were happy at the thought of being together forever. They ran out of the house and found a preacher to get married. "You two want to be married?" he asked them.

"Yes we want to be married right here, right now," Lion-o said.

"I would love that my love," Liosia said.

"Okay if you insist," the preacher said. "I've done Elope marriages before." he said. "Lion-o do you take Liosia to be your wife and lady of the Thundercats?" he asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o to be your husband and lord of the Thundercats?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said.

Lion-o and Liosia were now wearing wedding rings. To show they were married.

Lion-o was wondering if the other Thundercats were looking for him. They were looking for him. They got the help from Mandora.

"Lion-o's been missing for five months I hope he's okay," Snarf said.

"I'm sure he is Snarf," Panthro said.

"Mandora says she thinks she found the planet Lion-o's on," Tygra said.

"Great let's go," Wilykit said.

"Hang on you Thunderkittens are staying here with Bengali and Lynx-o, and we will get Lion-o." Tygra said.

"Okay," the Thunderkittens said.

Meanwhile at Liosia's house. Lion-o saw Liosia come up. She pulled him a way from the window. "Lion-o, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just worried, the Thundercats are probably looking for me, and I don't know how to get us to Third earth because I want them to meet you," Lion-o said.

"I want to meet them to and live with you in cat's lair," Liosia said.

"You will live in Cat's lair you are my wife," Lion-o said.

They looked at each other and they started to get undressed and closed the curtains and the door and laid down in bed. They started to make love, Lion-o held her tight in his arms. They were enjoying the contact.

Lion-o woke up the next morning and smiled at his wife. "Good morning my love," Lion-o said.

"Good morning to you too," Liosia said.

They were very happy. Later that day while outside Lion-o saw the Feliner land. "Lion-o we are so glad to see you safe." Tygra said.

"Thanks to Liosia here she found me and nursed me back to health." Lion-o said. Then got close to Liosia and kissed her face.

The other Thundercats smiled. "We also eloped a couple of days ago," Lion-o said sheepishly.

The other Thundercats were surprised but happy. "Well we have a new lady of the Thundercats. Now we can go home even happier." Tygra said.

Liosia packed her things and got in Feliner and said goodbye to her friends. They headed for Third earth.

Once there Liosia met Snarf, Lynx-o, Snarfer and the Thunderkittens. She got use to life on Third earth in a couple of weeks.

One day she was reading a book and felt sick and ran to the bathroom.

She took a pregnancy test and it was positive.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
